Cartas a la Luna
by LDGV
Summary: El sol se oculta y la noche empieza a reinar, y con ello, el ambiente se vuelve propicio para que ambos disfruten de su juventud y compañía. Y la luna, siendo su testigo y confidente, al bañarlos con su luz, les hará valorar cada segundo que compartieran enseñándoles una lección: toda primera cita, merecía ser recordada por siempre. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Cartas a la Luna**

Aún sosteniendo un cepillo en su mano, acabó de darle los toques finales a su cabellera. Habiendo terminando de arreglarse, dio un paso atrás y se miró en el espejo. Soltando un extenso suspiro, Gohan comprobó minuciosamente su aspecto observándose desde todos los ángulos. Al fin sintiéndose a gusto con su imagen, el chico dio media vuelta para salir de su habitación.

Deteniéndose al sujetar el pomo de la puerta, Gohan se mentalizó para superar el primero de varios obstáculos que lo desafiarían durante el trascurso de la noche. Y precisamente, su primer reto consistía en no morirse de vergüenza al ser asediado por los comentarios de su familia. Armándose de valor, Gohan tragó saliva y se aventuró a abandonar la seguridad de su cuarto.

Ansioso, caminó rápido por el pasillo llenándose de confianza. Con disimulo descendió por la escalera, llegando a la estancia de su casa que rebosaba de silencio y quietud. En un principio no vio a nadie, sonriente ante esto se disponía a retirarse lo más expedito posible, cuando aquella aparente calma se esfumó en el acto a consecuencia de un grito infantil:

– ¡Gohan! –Su hermano Goten, al verlo, lo frenó en seco– ¿ya te vas?

– Sí Goten, despídeme de mamá y papá, diles que no regresaré muy tarde…

– ¡Gohan! –Milk, asomándose desde la cocina, alzó la voz al encontrarlo a punto de retirarse.

– ¡Mamá, aquí estás! –Exclamó sintiendo como el nerviosismo iba ganando terreno en él–le decía a Goten que te dijera que no volveré muy tarde, adiós…

– ¡Gohan, ven acá un segundo! –primeramente el rostro de Milk parecía enojado, pero al acercarse Gohan a ella éste cambió por completo, volviéndose uno de felicidad mezclado con una expresión sollozante–mi hijo, mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre, mira lo guapo que te ves, sin duda eres un buen partido, Videl estará encantada al verte…

– Mamá, no digas eso…–sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo, la pena consiguió atraparlo.

– Ahh hijo, ahí estás–Goku, apareciendo detrás de su esposa, le obsequió su típica sonrisa–que te diviertas mucho, diviértete con tu novia.

– Ella no es mi novia, sólo somos amigos…nada más.

– ¡Gohan tiene novia, Gohan tiene novia! –Goten, no perdiéndose la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano mayor, cantaba alegre alrededor de él incrementando su notorio sonrojo– ¡Gohan tiene novia, Gohan tiene novia!

– ¡Cállate Goten, cállate!

– Será mejor que te vayas ya, una mujer valora la puntualidad y no quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita–Milk, acomodándole su chaqueta, dibujó un semblante de total orgullo al mirarlo–mi muchacho pronto se casará y nos dejará, en qué momento pasaron los años tan rápido…

– Adiós, nos vemos luego–huyendo, literalmente, Gohan ya no podía soportar más y se retiró antes de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulara en sus mejillas–buenas noches…

Ya en el aire, aceleró alejándose de las montañas Paoz delineado una brillante estela en el cielo a medida que avanzaba. Suspirando con tranquilidad, Gohan supo que ya había superado las afirmaciones de sus padres y hermano. Ahora, mientras se aproximaba a Ciudad Satán, el pelinegro repasaba mentalmente la charla que tendrá con el campeón mundial al arribar a su mansión.

– Buenas noches, Mr. Satán–se dijo a él mismo, ensayando sus palabras poco antes de llegar–vine por Videl para salir, le aseguro que no la traeré de regreso demasiado tarde, sólo saldremos por un par de horas…

Por un instante se creyó preparado. Según sus planes, su conversación con Mr. Satán no debía durar más que nos breves minutos. No obstante, su planeación y determinación empezaron a mermarse al distinguir en la distancia las incontables luces de la ciudad, las cuales, disentían con la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya flotaba sobre la casa de Mr. Satán.

Lentamente bajó hasta posar sus pies en el suelo, y una vez en el piso, presionó el timbre escuchando como alguien se acercaba del otro lado. Efectivamente, el mayordomo de Mr. Satán apareció invitándolo a pasar, informándole que lo estaban esperando. Siguiendo al criado de cerca, Gohan fue guiado por la lujosa morada oyendo en la lejanía un par de inconfundibles voces.

– ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente, Buu? –sentado a su lado y fumando un habano, Mr. Satán veía a Majin Buu devorar plato a plato toda la comida que le servían– ¿si continúas así terminarás por comerte toda la despensa?

– ¡No, aún tengo hambre, Satán!

– ¿Cómo es posible que puedas comer tanto?

– Señor–interrumpiéndolos, el sirviente se hizo notar–la visita que aguardaba ya llegó.

– Gracias, Sashimi–levantándose del sofá, Mr. Satán se acercó a un silencioso Gohan que perdió la elocuencia, olvidando lo que tenía planeado decir–hola muchacho, estaba esperándote…

– Buenas noches, Mr. Satán…–recobrando el habla, Gohan se avispó enseguida–hola, Majin Buu.

– Mmm, mmm–asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar de masticar, el gordinflón rosado le regresó el saludo.

– ¿Videl ya está lista?

– No debe tardar en bajar–le respondió el campeón, quien se volteó a encararlo con una sutil seriedad–sabes muchacho, aquel día cuando pasó el torneo de Cell y te vi, jamás imaginé que años después íbamos a estar así, nunca pensé que ese niño terminaría convirtiéndose en mi yerno.

– Bueno, Videl y yo sólo somos amigos–avergonzado, Gohan se enfrentaba a su segundo desafío: los celos y opiniones de Mr. Satán.

– Prácticamente será un hecho, sé cómo funcionan estas cosas–ignorando lo dicho por Gohan, Mr. Satán no ocultó su desazón–no me malinterpretes muchacho, no me molesta que tú y Videl salgan a divertirse, es normal que chicos de su edad tengan citas y todo eso, yo también las tuve cuando fui joven, sólo que no niego que me duele ver que este momento llegara sin que la madre de Videl esté presente…

– Comprendo señor, Videl me ha hablado un poco sobre ella…

– Ella era muy cercana a Videl, era imposible no verlas juntas y cuando murió, Videl cambió mucho. No voy a negar que yo también tengo mi cuota de culpabilidad por eso, perder a mi esposa me hizo hacer muchas estupideces que ahora me arrepiento, aunque ya el pasado no se puede cambiar–apagando su habano en un cenicero cercano, Mr. Satán se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndose nuevamente a Gohan–no sé qué fue lo que hiciste muchacho, pero me regresaste a la Videl que recordaba, y eso te lo agradezco mucho, ya era hora que Videl volvería a sonreír otra vez…

– Sí, ella ya no es cómo cuando la conocí–riéndose nerviosamente, Gohan se frotó la nuca tal y como su padre lo hacía–pero me alegro que ustedes dos estén más unidos que antes.

– Gracias Gohan, si bien ahora voy a tener que compartirla contigo–Mr. Satán, haciéndolo sonrojar por segunda ocasión, le afirmó con naturalidad–no voy a decirte las típicas amenazas que un padre le da al pretendiente de su hija, sé que contigo eso no es necesario, además, yo no podría ni ponerte un dedo encima–ambos rieron levemente–pero sí te pido esto: cuídala, hazla feliz, tómala de la mano siempre y no la sueltes, no olvides decirle todos los días lo hermosa que se ve, si de verdad sientes cariño por ella jamás hagas algo que la lastime.

– Yo le juro que…

– ¡No! –Moviéndole un dedo de forma negativa, el campeón interrumpió lo que Gohan iba a decirle–te daré un consejo, Gohan: nunca jures nada, porque la gente cuando jura, tarde o temprano, termina rompiendo su juramento. Si deseas hacer algo simplemente hazlo, pero no lo jures…

– Tiene razón, Mr. Satán, yo la cuidaré, nos divertiremos y no la traeré de regreso demasiado tarde.

– No dudo que así será.

– ¡Papá! –Robándose la atención de los dos, una voz que no necesitaba presentación, los hizo girar en dirección de la escalinata de la mansión– ¿Gohan ya llegó?

– Sí hija, Gohan ya está aquí.

Los pasos de Videl descendiendo por la escalera no se hicieron esperar. Y gradualmente a que estos se escuchaban con más fuerza al bajar, el corazón de Gohan también incrementó su palpitar al estar a punto de enfrentar al tercer reto de la noche. Y ese reto en particular, se caracterizaba por su corta cabellera azabache, por un par de ojos azules y por un carácter algo terco.

Sí, Videl será el desafío más grande de todos.

– Hola, Gohan.

– Hola, Videl–la saludó con cierta torpeza–te ves muy bien, en especial esa chaqueta, te queda genial.

– Gracias, Gohan.

– Así que te pusiste esa chaqueta, y yo que pensaba que nunca la usarías.

– La encontré entre toda mi ropa sin usar, y como está prácticamente nueva, creí que sería una buena oportunidad para estrenarla.

– Pues verte con ella puesta confirma que no me equivoqué al comprártela–Mr. Satán viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera, se giró hacia Gohan con la intención de hablarle–bueno, váyanse y disfruten la noche, nos veremos más tarde.

– Adiós papá, nos vemos luego.

– Hasta pronto, señor.

– Nos vemos, diviértanse…

Sin más qué decir, Mr. Satán los vio caminar juntos hacia a la salida cruzando el marco de la puerta hasta perderlos de vista. Y mientras el campeón daba un suspiro de resignación al ver a su niña convertida en una mujer, Gohan pensaba rápidamente en qué sitio visitar primero. Siendo sábado quizás podrían ir al cine y más adelante pasar a un restaurante a comer algo, sí, eso sonaba bien.

– ¿Qué película te gustaría ver, Videl?

– Umm, sinceramente no se me antoja ir al cine, Gohan…

– Ohh–destrozándole los planes, Gohan se quedó en blanco sin saber qué hacer.

– ¿Sabes? –Girándose a verlo, Videl le sonrió ampliamente–muchas veces Ireza me invitó a que la acompañara a una discoteca, pero nunca me atreví y ahora me gustaría ir a bailar.

– ¿Bailar?

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Videl– ¿no te gusta la idea?

– No es que no me guste, sólo que yo nunca he bailado, no sé bailar, Videl.

– ¿Y eso qué? –Le cuestionó sin desanimarse–yo tampoco se bailar, pero hoy tengo ganas de hacerlo, anda, vamos.

– Está bien, si quieres ir a bailar, vamos…

– No te pongas nervioso, será divertido.

Y en ese instante, Videl, por impulso, hizo algo que acabó por aumentar la ansiedad de Gohan sin proponérselo: lo tomó de la mano. Todo el brazo del chico se tensó con ese gesto, le fue incómodo en un inicio. No estando acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones, Gohan mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo sin atreverse a verla.

Sin embargo, al pasar los minutos y al avanzar por la calle tranquilamente, Gohan fue dándose cuenta de una serie de sensaciones que había pasado por alto, las cuales, le parecían absolutamente maravillosas. Jamás hubiera creído que algo tan simple como el roce de sus dedos con los de ella, fuera capaz de producir una chispa tan placentera y adictiva.

Y al ser su turno para devolverle la caricia que ella le ofrecía, Gohan apretó el agarre de Videl haciéndola dibujar una media sonrisa sin dejar de ver el sendero frente a ellos. Al seguir así, y sin atreverse a soltarla, Gohan se carcajeó mentalmente al recordar cómo se envalentonó lo suficiente como para invitarla a salir.

Su madre, luego de la pelea con Majin Buu, le repetía hasta el cansancio que la invitara a pasar un tiempo juntos. Él, obviamente apenado por las sugerencias de Milk, replicaba terca e insistentemente que no. Pero no fue hasta estar de regreso en la preparatoria, inmerso otra vez en aquel mundo juvenil y normal, que Gohan supo que tanto ella como él ya no eran los mismos.

Con el sonido de la campana anunciando el final de las clases, él, sin explicárselo, sintió el impulso se acercársele y hablarle no de algún entrenamiento o de una batalla de antaño. No. Gohan, meramente, quería más de su compañía, de su cercanía, y por qué no, de su calidez. Vacilante, e ignorando las miradas indiscretas de Ireza y Shapner, Gohan se dejó llevar diciéndoselo sin más:

– _¿Videl, te gustaría salir mañana por la noche?_

– _¿Me estás invitando a salir?_

– _Sí, eso creo, sí._

– _Está bien, acepto, nos vemos en mi casa a las ocho._

– _A las ocho será…_

– ¿Por qué tan callado? –rompiendo sus pensamientos, Videl lo miró repentinamente.

Iluminados por las luces de la ciudad, paseaban sin prisa mezclándose entre el mar de personas que iban de un lado a otro a toda velocidad. Ellos, no queriendo contagiarse del ritmo de vida veloz de Ciudad Satán, continuaban caminando como si estuvieran dentro de una burbuja, una burbuja sólo para ellos. Deseaban ir lento, disfrutar de cada segundo inmortalizándolo en sus memorias.

– Pensaba.

– ¿En qué?

– En que aún no creo que te haya invitado a salir, y míranos, aquí estamos.

– Pues siendo honesta, yo tampoco lo creí cuando me invitaste.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio.

– ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?

– ¿Por qué me invitaste? –astuta y suspicaz, como siempre, Videl le ofreció una expresión orgullosa al acorralarlo con su pregunta.

– No estoy del todo seguro, lo confieso, pero cuando estabas recogiendo tus cosas para irte quería pasar tiempo contigo…a solas.

– Y yo acepté porque era algo que deseaba desde el momento en que te fuiste a pelear contra Majin Buu.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí–contestó sutilmente sonrojada–en ese instante te encontrabas muy lejos para escucharme, pero mientras te veía irte quise que regresaras a salvo para salir contigo, y cuando me lo pediste, fue como si me hubieras oído cuando lo dije.

– Esto es tan extraño, yo no te escuché cuando dijiste eso, ni siquiera lo sabía, solamente sentí el deseo de invitarte a salir, aunque claro, aún siento muchos nervios.

– Quizás no lo creas, pero no te veo nervioso–Videl, deteniéndose sin aviso, capturó la mirada de Gohan–ya no eres ese Gohan que conocí, no, ya no lo eres, haber ido a entrenar con ese anciano que me contaste, te cambió, Gohan, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, ese anciano te cambió.

– El Supremo Kaiosama–pronunciando su nombre, Gohan recordó lo tedioso que fue para él permanecer de pie e inmóvil por varias horas, impacientándose al ya no resistirlo–he tenido varios entrenamientos en mi vida, pero no quiero volver a tener uno como ese, fue horrible, desesperante…

– Todo esto me sigue pareciendo tan irreal–reanudando su camino, los dos no dejaron de conversar–esta gente murió, yo morí, pero aquí estamos, vivos, viviendo nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido, y más asombroso aún, nadie recuerda nada, nada…

– ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me escondía en un principio? –Gohan, inclinándose hacia ella, le cuestionó– ¿si te hubiera contado todo en ese momento, me habrías creído?

– No, en lo más mínimo, hubiese pensado que te estabas burlando de mí.

Deteniendo momentáneamente su charla, los dos se hallaron frente a la entrada de la discoteca, viendo como una gran cantidad de jóvenes entraban y salían. Videl, sabiendo que posiblemente la reconocerían, cubrió su cabeza con el gorro de su chaqueta escondiéndose de la vista de los demás. Gohan, por su parte, notaba como el sudor humedecía su cara, pese a eso, continuó.

La música, la iluminación multicolor, el ambiente, la energía, en fin, todos los elementos característicos de un sitio de esa naturaleza, los bombardearon desde el principio. Aún tomados de la mano, atravesaron una masa humana de adolescentes logrando unirse a ésta, encontrándose justo en el medio de la pista de baile.

Regalándole un rostro entusiasta, valiente y atrevido, Videl fijó sus ojos en Gohan quien a duras penas sonrió algo intimidado. Sin embargo, al estar abrigados por el calor que los cuerpos danzantes emanaban, él la abrazó como si un campo magnético invisible pero poderoso lo empujara a hacerlo.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

– Pues supongo que ahora bailamos–divertida, ella le replicó–no te preocupes, ya te lo dije, yo tampoco sé que hacer pero sólo hagamos lo mismo que los demás hacen…

– De acuerdo.

Riéndose un poco, empezaron a moverse suavemente iniciando un bamboleo pausado e íntimo. Aquello era justamente lo opuesto a lo que la melodía dictaba; no obstante, esto no les importó en lo absoluto. Del mismo modo que ambos habían ignorado la velocidad desmedida de la ciudad al pasear, ellos marcaban su propio compás sin importarles nada.

Ese instante, sólo era para ellos.

Mudos y sin dejar de verse, Gohan la sujetaba de su cadera mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello. Pese a su obvia torpeza para el baile, ninguno se arrepentía de sus inexpertos pasos disfrutando de su mutua proximidad. Timoratos al principio, osados al seguir. Lo que sonaba como la típica primera cita, se convirtió en una velada para romper con sus propias barreras.

Los dos lo merecían, los dos lo necesitaban.

Él tenía que experimentar lo que era ser un chico más: lo que era estar con una chica tan cerca de él sintiendo su respiración y teniendo el anhelo de nunca soltarla. Ella, no quedándose atrás, apetecía degustar aquellos sabores que por tanto tiempo se negó a probar: sentir las manos de un hombre apretándola contra su ser y percibir el aroma de su perfume en su ropa.

– Si tu padre me viera, me mataría.

– No te preocupes por eso, él jamás podrá hacerte algo–con cierta ironía le afirmó–la que realmente está preocupada soy yo, si tu madre me viera me asesinaría.

– ¿Y por qué haría algo así? –confundido, le consultó–no estás haciendo nada malo.

– Quizás tengas razón, pero dime qué pensaría tu madre si me viera hacer esto…

Dejándose llevar por el tono que el club marcaba, Videl se giró reclinando su espalda en él para deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo, deteniéndole, metafóricamente, el corazón a Gohan. Tan lento como bajó, así subió volteándose para mirarlo. Carcajeándose fuertemente, Videl volvió a abrazarlo teniéndolo cara a cara. Y despreocupándose por ser vista, destapó su rostro.

– ¿Entonces me asesinaría o no?

– No quedaría nada de ti, te lo garantizo.

– ¿Y te gustó?

– Sí.

– ¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez? –esforzándose por sonar completamente diferente a como usualmente suena, Videl le susurró juguetona.

– ¿Hace falta que te responda?

Ahí estaba otra vez, ahí estaba ese Gohan intimidante, valiente y retador que reemplazó al Gohan miedoso y vacilante que conoció. El Gohan tímido le gustaba, no lo negaba, con ser simplemente él conseguía seducirla sin proponérselo. Aún así, también admitía que le encantaba ver esos chispazos de atrevimiento en él, lástima que no pasaban de ser chispazos.

Quería que esos chispazos cobraran fuerza, que dejaran de ser esporádicos y se volvieran recurrentes dándole nacimiento a su propia intimidad. Deseaba que sólo ella conociera esa faceta de su personalidad, que ese Gohan únicamente apareciera cuando está con ella en soledad. Y con ello, asimismo, ella apetecía ser más audaz con él.

Y ese deseo lo supo en el momento que buscaba un atuendo para ponerse, y éste terminó de cristalizarse, cuando se puso aquella chaquetilla púrpura que su padre le compró hacía mucho. Vestirse y verse bien no fue jamás una prioridad para ella, pero al toparse con él, al ser parte de la vida del otro, arrancó de su alma toda amargura queriendo lucir atractiva para él.

No pretendía copiar la manera de vestir demasiado atrevida de Ireza. No. Ella quería encontrar un estilo personal, un estilo que la representara y que demostrara que ya no era la de antaño. Y al usar un par de zapatillas, unos pantalones ajustados y esa chaqueta, halló la imagen que encarnó su renacimiento, su resurgir de la celda de frialdad que la aprisionó por años.

Girándose por segunda oportunidad, Videl pretendía complacerlo pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Gohan, sorpresivamente, la sujetó de su vientre hundiendo levemente sus dedos en ella. Siguiéndole el juego, ella levantó su brazo derecho aferrándose a la nuca de él. Y moviéndose más animados uno contra él, se mantuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos.

Alzando Videl sus brazos al aire e inclinándose hacia atrás, Gohan respondió envolviéndola en un abrazo que capturó su oscilante estómago. Sosteniéndola en esa posición, Gohan descubrió lo incontrolables que podían ser las caderas de Videl si esta se lo proponía. Sin frenarse por ningún motivo, fueron girando juntos dibujando un círculo a medida que bailaban.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? –jadeante, Gohan le masculló.

– Creo que debería darle las gracias a Ireza, siempre que iba a mi casa se ponía a bailar frente a mi espejo, mientras se probaba algo de ropa–agitada, la chica se sentía liberada y dueña de su existencia.

– Pues sí, deberías darle las gracias…y las mías también.

Rotando sobre sus talones, Videl presionó su frente en la de él todavía sin aminorar su mutuo vaivén. Pronto, con la sensibilidad de sus yemas, Gohan se percató de la enorme diferencia de temperaturas entre el clima de la discoteca y la piel de Videl. Ella, reaccionando, emitió un sutil quejido al notar las palmas heladas de Gohan delineando su dorso bajo su ropa.

– Gohan…

– ¿Sí?

– Júrame que siempre serán así nuestras citas y nuestros momentos a solas, júramelo.

– No lo haré, Videl, no lo juraré.

– ¿Por qué no? –lo interrogó sin ocultar su decepción.

– Porque la gente cuando jura, tarde o temprano, termina rompiendo su juramento–recordando el consejo de Mr. Satán, Gohan no dudó en aplicarlo–así que no lo juraré, simplemente te diré que siempre serán así, siempre lo serán…

– Gohan…

– Dime.

Él, clavando su mirada en ella, no perdió detalle de cómo las luces de diversos colores la brindaban de cuantiosas tonalidades. Y al verla, al admirar lo hermosa que se veía, Gohan se preguntaba qué había hecho para haber tenido la bendición de conocerla. Con eso en mente, él era incapaz de esperar por la siguiente ocasión en que volverían a salir, y la siguiente a esa, y la siguiente y la siguiente.

– Bésame.

Entre tantas personas bailando fue difícil de observar, pero se lograba ver como él le sonría con confianza al reclamar sus labios con los suyos. Y al estar parados allí, besándose con lentitud, fue obvio para los dos que las cosas se combinaban mágicamente al estar cerca. Eran compatibles en todos los sentidos, como imanes de polaridades opuestas que luchaban por no separarse.

Sus diferencias recalcaban sus similitudes. Y esto, fortaleció aquella dualidad, aquella ambivalencia de ser sumisos y pasionales, uno con el otro, en el más profundo secreto. Para los demás serán unos, para ellos mismos serán otros: ¿quién dice que el tímido Gohan no puede ser apasionado, quién dice que a la Videl indomable no le gusta que la hagan dócil a base de seducción?

Cualquiera que dijera lo contrario, no sabía nada de ellos.

Risas, ese era el sonido que se escapaba de sus bocas cuando no se acariciaban. Y dando un corto paseo antes de volver, Videl se detuvo en el parque de Ciudad Satán señalándole la luna en el cielo. Gohan, mirándola más a ella que al astro, se le aproximó abrazándola por sus hombros, dándose cuenta de la expresión pensativa que lucía en ese instante.

– ¿Qué pasa, Videl?

– Cuando mi mamá estaba viva y yo era muy pequeña, en las noches de luna llena solíamos jugar a que escribíamos cartas con nuestros deseos y las lanzábamos a la luna para que se cumplieran–nostálgica, Videl evocó a su madre antes de voltearse a contemplarlo–había olvidado ese juego por mucho tiempo, y no sé por qué pero ahora lo acabo de recordar.

– Es bueno que recuerdes los momentos felices que tuviste con ella, me hubiera encantado conocerla, apuesto que era idéntica a ti.

– Papá siempre dice lo mismo, y sabes qué, se me ocurre una cosa–sintiéndose una niña otra vez, hizo la mímica de que escribía en un papel imaginario para luego arrojárselo a la luna.

– ¿Qué pediste?

– Nada.

– ¿Entonces qué escribiste?

– Sólo le daba las gracias a la luna por cumplirme mi deseo–le aseveró Videl al tomarlo del rostro para obsequiarle un fugaz beso, y al tenerlo junto a ella, una idea rápida nació en su cabeza–ven, acércate a mí, ven…

– ¿Qué harás? –le preguntó al ver como ella sacaba su teléfono celular de su chaqueta.

– Eres más alto que yo, así que la foto quedará mejor, sólo tienes que presionar esté botón–le dijo al entregarle el aparato.

– ¿Quieres que nos tomemos una fotografía? –Gohan le cuestionó al abrazarla.

– Sí, quiero un recuerdo de nuestra primera cita.

Sonriente, Gohan tomó el teléfono y extendiendo su brazo apuntó la cámara hacia ellos. Videl le regresó el abrazo sujetándose del cinturón de Gohan, mientras su otra mano se adueñaba de la espalda de él. Allí, debajo de la luz de la propia luna, solos en medio de aquel silencioso lugar, Gohan presionó el botón en el segundo correcto inmortalizándolos gracias a un simple click.

Aquella fotografía fue el prólogo de su historia, el primer capítulo empezarían a escribirlo a partir de mañana.

 **Fin**

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia, espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gustó escribirla. Quiero darle mi agradecimiento a mi querida y talentosa amiga **Linkyiwakura** , por permitirme utilizar otro de sus bellísimos fanarts como portada del fic. Si observan el dibujo con detenimiento, se darán cuenta que se trata justamente de la escena final de la historia.

Con este fic, termino mi cuota de historias nuevas por el presente año. Les doy las gracias a todos los que han leído mis humildes escritos y por regalarme sus opiniones, además de agregarme en sus favoritos. Les deseo a todos un feliz fin de año 2015, y que el 2016 esté cargado de muchas cosas buenas y hermosas para recordar.

Nos vemos en otra historia, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
